Not a Morrow Day
by LuckE13
Summary: AU. the Council of Days is having a meeting, unfortunatly after the Second Book.
1. The Invitation

_I had defeated Mister Monday, taken the First key and control of the First Key, given it to Dame Primus. Then, get blackmailed, run to house, unfortunately the Far reaches, meets his annoying, but still friend, Japeth, work in a dank pit, try to get to second piece and key, then get captured and turned around, getting yelled at by Dame Primus for doing crap that I didn't want to do and get annoyed by Suzy and Japeth all the way to the door. He also made a deal with Tuesday that he would never come back and he'd give him Japeth and Mildas and would in turn leave him alone for all eternity, not sure how useful that would be in claiming the second key, fortunately, he REALLY didn't want it._

Arthur, who was only the Master of the Lower House, and technically Lord Monday (The fact of which annoyed him to end) thought as he laid exhausted on his bed, trying to sleep but just waiting for a servant of Wednesday to come barging in on him.

It was eventually 6:00 and he began pacing around in his room for fun, hoping it could be a relatively normal day, and Thursday would be the same. he lad down after about 15 minutes, there he managed to get 45 minutes of sleep in till he was shaked violently by somebody covered black clothing, with silver wings and a face that says 'Hurry yup, I don't have time for this.'

_Wonderful timing for a nap_

Arthur thought as he opened his eyes

He raised the front part of his body and used his hands as support

"Who are you.." He said sounding sleepy, which embarrassed him

The silver winged man quickly said "I am Superior Saturday's Dusk, Lord Monday." Refering to him as Monday made Arthur want to kill him, or at the very least scream in his face that he wasn't Monday, which he was just about to do but Saturday's Dusk continued before he could say a word

"The Council of Days is meeting very soon and I have been instructed that you be there on time, so shall we go?"

Arthur was mad, but tried his best not to be mad, he was not a Morrow Day, but he had no way to defend himself so he had little choice. "Fine." he muttered and followed Dusk as he walked out the room

Saturday's dusk led him out of his home and into the House, and once there they come over to a portal that led into the Upper House, once there they rode a verylarge elevator across the iron pillers of the Upper House . They didn't see another soul save for the occasional shadow in a window of the Upper House's many cublicles.

The eventually came to a large door that led to several rooms around a very large room.

Dusk led Arthur to the first room on the right where his key, the first key waiting for him. "Well, Lord Monday, the meeting shall start once all of the days have arrived, remember to check every hour." Dusk said smiling as he left the room.

Arthur decided to sit on a chair, he grabbed his key and put it on his lap.

Then, he heard screaming coming from five rooms down.


	2. The Gathering

Arthur sat up and almost got up to see who came in the section, then he realized that it probably wasn't such a good idea, he should probably just stay low int ill he finds a way to contact the lower house. He was certain the 'other' days wouldn't let him leave with his life intact, or at least his key or claim. the second half not being so bad, the first was likely and very bad, did I mention bad! He sat back down on his chair. He thought that hopefully Suzy or Noon or some other ally was here. Since as far as he knows, he was the only person in the Upper house on his side. He may of had the first key but it was no match against all of the six other keys.

Eventually, he heard a noise, this time he peeked his head threw the door and saw a man-denizen walking with a fishbowl on his head. he almost hit his head on the door when he heard a scream-an angry scream- coming from a few feet in front of him, he didn't know who it was in till another denizen yelled out the name 'Sir Thursday'. '"So its Thursday.'" he said going back to his chair and sitting down. 'So its me, probably Saturday and Thursday.. That leaves Friday, Wednesday... Tuesday- the name made him nervous- and Sunday, whoever he could be."

* * *

Later, about 20 minutes later- All of the Morrow Days were taking forever to get here- He heard singing coming from the big elevator, he was by the door but did not open it. It was was very pretty, he liked it. Then a man's voice interrupted, telling her something he didn't catch, but was met by the women whacking him over the head.  
He thought it was probably Wednesday or Friday, he thinks its Friday, he doesn't know why but he just knows it.

Soon after, before he could sit down, he heard footsteps, it was Tuesday, he knewbecause it sounded like an elephant was coming though. it wasn't literally like that, but it did sound like it. In short, It was loud.

'So...Just Wednesday... or Friday.. and Sunday.'

Just a minute after, Dusk returned to the room.

'Lord Monday, the meeting is beginning.'

Arthur got up followed, only a few seconds after they made it to the suspended hall, Arthur blurted out 'What about Wednesday and Sunday!"

before Dusk could answer, Arthur fell down and hit the floor face first. He got up quickly and the two continued their journey to the big room.

After a second or two, Dusk answered Arthur's question.

"Uh..well, Wednesday... is..._gone_... and Sunday is already here."

Arthur wasn't bothered by Sunday, but Wednesday worried him. 'what did _gone_ mean' He thought as Dusk opened the door into the big room.


End file.
